An ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool since it has a wide range of applications. Specifically, due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, the ultrasound system has been extensively used in the medical profession. Modern high-performance ultrasound systems and techniques are commonly used to produce two or three-dimensional diagnostic images of internal features of an object (e.g., human organs).
The ultrasound system transmits and receives ultrasound signals to and from a target object (e.g., a fetus) to thereby form a 2D (two-dimensional) ultrasound image of the fetus. Also, when a user sets a sagittal view for measuring a thickness of a nuchal translucency (NT) of the fetus based on the 2D ultrasound image, the ultrasound system may check a chromosomal abnormality of the fetus by measuring the thickness of the NT based on the sagittal view. However, it may be difficult to precisely set the sagittal view on volume data. Thus, there is a problem in that the thickness of the NT may not be measured exactly.